Winter Blues
by bballgurl119
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Hermione's family is at the Burrow over winter, her and Ron deside to have a little fun in the snow.


**Title:** Winter Blues  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Romione  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** _Post Hogwarts._ Hermione's family is at the Burrow over winter, her and Ron deside to have a little fun in the snow.  
**Warnings: **Sexual themes

* * *

It was the first Christmas the two families had spent together. Arthur and David raving about Muggle items in the shed, and Molly and Jean in the kitchen cooking dinner with the help of Ginny. Harry with George playing with some fireworks in the front yard. Everything was perfect, back to normal even! All except Fred, he was absent but his loving memory still lived in their hearts and would thrive on for long as each member of the household lived.

"It's gettin' cold and windy out there mum!" Charlie burst through the kitchen door whipping his hat off. "But that didn't stop Perce' from kickin' my bum in Quidditch huh?" He shoved his brother lovingly on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't over exadurate," He responded humbley. "I wasn't that good."

"You still got the old gene in you though, but let's face it," He smiled. "I went easy on you."

"Would've figured, with all that time you spend riding around catching dragons." Percy joked.

"It's good to have you back Pip Squeak." He trapped him little brother in a head lock and drug him away into the family room. Percy resisted and nearly knocked over a table.

"Oh," Molly exclaimed. "Be careful boys!"

"Alright," Charlie called. "Whatever mum!"

"I honestly sit and think to myself how you do it." Jean confessed.

"Do what?" Molly asked

"Five boys?" Molly laughed as Jean went on. "I mean, I can't even imagine five teenage boys all at once."

"Well, it centainly takes some getting used to." She said as she cut the green onions and threw them in the stew. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Last I heard was in Ron's room."

"Oh," Molly said sternly.

"What?" Jean asked. "Do you not trust my daughter?"

"No, I trust Hermione just fine." She explained. "It's my son I don't trust."

"Ahh, the teenage male mind. Trust me, I know." Jean shredded the pork. "I met my husband when I was Hermione's age. Two years went by and got married at twenty-one. No regrets."

"Well, good for you!"

"Thanks. Do you think we should call the kids down?"

"No." Molly grinned slightly. "Not yet."

Hermione paced around the room like a dog waiting for it's owner. She mumbled to herself with her hand over her mouth.

"Okay," Ron sat up on the bed. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "Nothing I'm fine. Why would you thing anything other?"

"Because I know you, and I know what happens when you're nervous." He gave examples. "Sometimes you walk back and forth, you talk to yourself, you read excessively and occasionally you look constipated."

"I what?" She whipped around, cutting him off.

"Just being truthful with you." He held his hands in the air. "Look," He approached her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me alright." He bonked her nose gently with his finger. She smiled.

"I guess I'm a little worried that's all."

"About what?"

"What if our parents don't like each other and everything goes extremely wrong and they won't ever let us see each other again?"

Ron moved in closer. "First of all, our parents have met before and everything was fine."

"But-" She whispered.

"Ah," Ron silenced her. "But nothing. And secondly, anyone who tries to keep me away from you will mysteriously fall off Gringotts." They chuckled. "Okay?"

"Okay." She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and looked into his eyes, then leaned in for a short kiss that lingered on the lips after they parted. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he held her tightly. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too." He kissed her hair. There was a tap on the window that caused them to break apart. They both looked at Harry, who waved while balancing on a broom.

"Am I inturrupting something?" He asked and craked the window.

"No." Hermione answered.

"Yes." Ron corrected.

"Sorry, just thought you'd wanna know." He grinned.

"What?"

"It's snowin' mate." Harry informed. Ron and Hermione rushed to the window, and Harry was right. It was snowing! Even after spending their entire childhood in it, they both got excited when it came down.

"Come on!" Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's wrist. "Let's go!"

"Wait," He pulled her back. "Shouldn't we get some snow gear first? Like jackets and stuff?"

"Well, if you get cold, cause I don't need it." She said in a cocky tone.

"So, you think you can last longer then me?" He questioned.

"Yes, honestly I do. Since you do well in the heat it would only make sence for you to wilt in the cold. The same for me, but opposite."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. She screamed playfully as Ron trampled down the stairs, causing a ruckus, then burst out the door into the biting cold. With the snow crunching under his feet he ran across the back yard and set (more like dropped) her roughly on the ground. The ground was already covered in white and more was falling quite fiercely.

"I can't believe you picked me up!" She resorted to a snowball for her vengence. It crumbled when it hit his thigh.

"You want to go down that road do you?" He asked and grabbed a handful of snow, she giggled.

"Only if you can catch me." And she was off. Darting across flat open land since the cold killed off all the plants. It seemed like acres of land, just solitude vastness, but if you looked close enough you could see the Lovegood's just along the horizon. While running, Ron threw what he had in his hand for it was starting to melt. It hit her square in the back. She turned around and scooped up the materials for another weapon. Now, they were just flinging snow at each other. They took no time to craft anything, because they were afraid that the other would get them first.

Ron ran out of options. She was right, he was beginning to get extremely cold, and was nearly immoble. He attacked her from the side, and clutched her waist. Hermione leaned into him, out of breath from laughter. She took the remaining snow in her hand and smashed it into the back of Ron's head.

"Ow," He exclaimed. "That wasn't very nice." Then Hermione slipped on a piece of ice and went tumbling, bringing Ron down ontop of her. He fell on her with all his weight, and she groaned. "Are you okay?" He proped himself up on all fours to take the weight off of her.

"Yeah," She laughed. "I'm fine."

"Good thing too." He joked. Ron brushed the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. "Have I ever told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Not officialy, no." He chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers. She tasted the same, just like the first time they kissed. Ron couldn't relate it to anything, it was just, Hermione. He felt her teeth gently tug at his bottom lip, and her nails dig into his shoulder blades through the cotton of his shirt. He groaned and slipped his tounge past her lips. They were in battle until she gave up and pulled away.

"Ron stop, I'm getting wet." She advised.

"Oh really, then maybe I should keep going." He seductively growled kissing down her neck.

Hermione chuckled in disbelief of what he'd said. "That's not what I ment."

Ron felt down her back, and realized that he'd taken her the wrong way. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be freezing." He said, picking her up and setting her on his lap. Out of thin air, a blanket appeared, and both of them lied down on it. There was plenty of room for a third even a forth person but the two used up all the room because they could.

Hermione snuggled against him, and draped her arm across his chest. "I'm sorry about the comment I made." Ron apologized. "I should say things like that." He bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for." She looked at him and lied on her side, proping herself up on her elbow.

"It's okay." She assured him. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about that." He looked up at her and admired her. The way she played with her hair and the fraying strands of the blanket because she was nervous. "I've never-" He cut her off.

"Neither have I."

"You haven't." She asked with her eyes full of question. "But Lavender-"

"Oh God no." Ron denied. "The only reason I went out with her was to piss you off, remember?"

"But she said-"

Ron turned on his side as well. "What she said doesn't matter. She tried but-"

"But what?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"But I ran away," He nodded. "Screaming."

She sighed. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

"I hope it doesn't." Ron confessed. He grabbed her hand. "Because I would never do that to you, ever. I would take it all in, every second so I can remember it for the rest of my life because I love you so much."

"So, who do you play in this soap opera we're in Ronald?" Hermione giggled.

"You're mean." He sat up, while she laughed uncontrolably. "I try and be honest with you and share my feelings and you go and joke about it. Holy Hell, you sound like me."

She played with his hair. "You know I love you." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I would take it in too." He lied across her lap, looking up at her. "Honestly, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

The snow began to fall again. They already had about four inches. Hermione tilted her head up and opened her mouth in hopes of catching a light, feathery flake in her mouth.

"You're such a dork." Ron commented.

"I learn from the best." She retorted. He sat up and brushed the flakes out of his hair. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm thirsty."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me that?" Ron brushed off the top layer of a snow patch next to them and grabbed a bit, formed it into a ball and held it out to her. She looked at it, then at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth and he fed her.

"Oh, it's cold!" She spit it in her hand, then popped it back in her mouth.

"You don't say?" Ron laughed.

"Shut up." Hermione spoke with her mouth full. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close enough to place a kiss on her temple.

"I'd say that I've done good for a summer boy don't you think?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too." She dusted off her shirt. "We should go. Our mothers probably have dinner ready."

"Yeah, I think so too." He quoted. She giggled.

When they walked in, everyone was just sitting down.

"Perfect timing!" Arthur said. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah," Ron tucked Hermione under his arm and she cluthched to him. "I think we did."


End file.
